There are many different types of electrical connectors which connect the various systems that are used every day. An important aspect of many electrical connections (and any conductor potentially exposed to electricity) is the manner in which the electrical conductor is grounded. Grounding of a conductor is a safety feature which directs high voltage and/or high current to ground in abnormal situations, such as lighting strikes or power surges.
Coaxial cable is an electrical connector which is generally used to carry only low voltage and current RF signals. For example, coaxial cables are commonly used to provide communication signals (e.g., CATV) to homes and businesses. Complex networks of coaxial cables are run throughout cities and neighborhoods everywhere. Even though these cables generally carry only low-voltage signals, there is the possibility of exposure to high-voltage and/or high current conditions (e.g., due to a lighting strike). Therefore, coaxial cables are often grounded at various locations along their span.
One device for grounding a coaxial cable is a bonding block. An electrical bonding block is attached to a building or other structure in order to connect and ground the conductive wire of a coaxial cable. An example of an electrical bonding block is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,495 (“the '495 Patent”). Electrical bonding blocks, including that of the '495 Patent, include coaxial cable connectors which connect one or more pairs of coaxial cables in series. The bonding block essentially interrupts the coaxial cable and connects the conductive shield or conductive wire of the coaxial cable to a ground wire. Typically, the ground wire is passed through an opening in the bonding block and a screw is tightened against the ground wire to form an electrical connection to ground. This conventional configuration suffers from some drawbacks, however, because the grounding screw produces only a small contact area which may damage the ground wire and/or create an unreliable connection.
There have been some attempts to increase the contact area of the screw with the ground wire by including an additional component which is connected to the screw. For example, the '495 Patent describes an embodiment which includes a movable wedge which contacts the ground wire. These solutions have some drawbacks, however, because they require the attachment of a separate piece to the screw when the screw is already in the bonding block. This could complicate the assembly process by requiring an additional step after the screw is inserted and produces the potential for the separate piece to be dropped or become lost.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming these and other problems associated with prior ground contacts.